


Leprechauns Can't See Green, Either

by AnonEhouse



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 16:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10339251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: Tony celebrates St. Patrick's Day with Steve.Takes place in a 'verse where Civil War never happened, and Steve and Tony get on much better than Marvel allows them to do.





	

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

 

 

"Ow," Steve said, straightening from bending to catch his shield, startled by a quick pinch of his right buttock. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a flash of red and gold, close behind him. "Iron Man, what the heck are you doing?"

"You're Irish."

"Yeah, so?" Steve punched another AIM beekeeper. 

"This is Saint Patrick's Day. I thought you of all people would know better."

"Oh, yeah. Everyone always pinched me on St. Paddy's Day." Steve ducked as Iron Man tossed a brace of beekeepers into Spiderman's waiting net. "I _thought_ I was wearing green, but, you know... color blindness."

"You haven't any excuse now." Iron Man pinched Steve's butt again.

"Hey! My costume doesn't come in green! You're not wearing green, either!"

Iron man lifted his visor to smirk at Steve. "Guess again." A repulsored beekeeper flew by, arms windmilling.

Steve smiled. "You'll have to prove it."

Iron man grinned, and then flipped his visor shut. "Why don't you come up some time, and _see me_?"

"I caught that reference!" Steve said, happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: That's Mae West's famous line from the 1933 movie- She Done Him Wrong.


End file.
